A Life Fullfilled
by Padfoots Gal2
Summary: Harry stared out of one of the many windows of Hogwarts, watching the sunset. His two best friends Ron and Hermione were with him, not knowing of the horror that was soon to come. He savored these last moments of happiness, knowing that in a breif time th


A/N. This is a fic inspired by my friend, Carey Potter. It is kind of like her story The Last Battle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
A Life Fullfilled  
  
  
  
Harry stared out of one of the many windows of Hogwarts, watching the sunset. His two best friends Ron and Hermione were with him, not knowing of the horror that was soon to come. He savored these last moments of happiness, knowing that in a breif time that he would walk to his death.  
  
He turned to Ron and Hermione, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
  
"Ron, Hermione?" they looked away from the pink and gold sky that held them entranced, and looked at him. "I want you to promise me something." Harry could see the concern etched on their faces as they saw his watery eyes.  
  
"Anything Harry." Hermione spoke for her and Ron. Ron nodded his consent. Harry swallowed heavily.  
  
"I want you to promise me that you will stay in the castle tonight. Promise me that." he blinked several times holding back the tears that were threatining to come. They both looked shocked at his request.  
  
"Okay Harry. Are you alright?" Ron asked him. Harry nodded halfheartedly. He shook his head and looked up at them and smiled at them. They relaxed a bit at upon seeing his smile. Harry pulled Ron and Hermione to him in a tight hug.  
  
"No matter what happens, remember that I will always love you guys and that I always thought of you as my family. Know that I love you. Remember that?" Harry asked while hugging them. A few tears found their way down his face as he clinged to the two people that mattered most to him in the world. He pulled away and gave them a watery smile, wiping at his cheeks.  
  
"Well, lets get back to the tower before McGonagall skins us alive." he laughed as they headed towards Gryffindor tower. He bid Ron and Hermione goodnight and gave them each a hug as he went up to his dorm. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He set two letters on his bed, and pulled his fathers' cloak over his head and looked at his dorm room for the last time. This was his home, his sanctuary. The five beds, the wardrobes, all the clothes that were thrown everywhere as if in a hurry. He felt a peace fall over him. He knew what he had to do. He silently turned and made his way down to the common room. He moved noiselessy over to where Ron and Hermione were enjoying a game of wizards chess. He watched them for the last time. He moved closer and whispered to them. 'A life well lived, is a life fullfilled. Love each other.' They both looked up, but upon seeing nothing, went back to playing their game. Harry cried silently as he watched them silently hold hands under the table. He knew that they were going to need each others love when he was gone. He left, following a first year out the portrait hole, before anyone could hear his sobs.  
  
He walked towards the main entrance, knowing that this was his last trek through the castle he called home. He silently pushed open the doors and made his way towards the lake. He knew they would be there. He had dreamed it last night. He walked silently towards the black mass that were waiting to swallow him up. He let his invisibility cloak fall to the ground. Hearing him coming they moved upon him, roughly grabbing his arms and taking his wand as they led him to Voldemort. They threw him down at Voldemort's feet.  
  
"Trying to play the hero again are we Potter?" Voldemort asked him as he moved silently around him. "Well, lets get this done and over with. Stand up!" Harry stood, his face smiling. He knew what was to happen. "That's right boy, smile at the face of death. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed. At the same time, Harry launched himself at Voldemort, and grabbed hold of his arms as the curse hit him. Harry slowly felt his life draining from him. Scenes flashed before his eyes.  
  
*His mother and father stood over him in his bassinet, looking proud as ever, Hagrid on his eleventh birthday, meetin Ron and Hermione, their first, second and third year adventures, summers at the burrow, school days, making fun of snape, days spent talking to Sirius and Lupin, Dumbledore telling him that death was but the next great adventure*  
  
As, the pictures flashed before his eyes, he smiled, knowing that his adventure was waiting for him over the hill. And he was ready. He breathed his last breath.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ron, I'm worried about Harry. You saw the way he was acting earlier." Hermione told Ron. Ron nodded.  
  
"Lets go check on him. Somethings up. Harry doesn't show a lot of emotion like that. I'm glad that he feels that way and all, but, why did he say that right then, of all times?" Hermione nodded to show her understanding. Together they walked up to the 6th year boys dorm. What they saw was unexpected. Harry wasn't there. Ron ran over to his bed and saw the letters. He picked them up with shaking hands. One said Sirius, and the other said Ron and Hermione. Ron opened it up and sat down next to Hermione on his bed as they read it together.  
  
Ron and Hermione,  
  
By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I want you to know how much I love you guys. I doubt you'll ever be able to truly know. You two were my first friends. Over the years you've become more than that. Your my brother, Ron. And you Hermione, are my sister. Both are a peice of my soul that will remain forever. Don't cry, I said all that needed to be said. I knew that this was coming, and I knew that I was going to die. I'm sorry that it had to happen like this. I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't have let me do this. Let you be the first to know. Voldemort is dead, and I along with him. This is my present to you guys at your wedding, whether you know that you'll be getting married or not. You now get to live in a world safe for your children, whenever they come. Whenever their birthdays roll around, tell them that I did this for them. This is my gift for your family. Tell your mom Ron, that I love her as my own mother, and your dad as my dad, and you and your brothers as my brothers, and Ginny and Hermione as my sisters. One big happy family. Its what I've always dreamed of, and I had it. You guys gave me my dream. Now I'm giving you yours. I love you. Always remember that. You heard my last words tonight. But you thought it was nothing. A life well lived, is a life fullfilled. Love each other. Remember? Hold onto each other, because even if you don't know it yet, you are in love. Well, its time for me to go. Tell everyone that I remember them. Tell Dumbledore that I loved him like a grandfather, and that I cherished his words. But most of all, I cherished my 6 years of bliss with the two best friends in the world. You.  
  
I'll always remember you, Brother and Sister,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
P.S. I'm at the lake.  
  
Ron and Hermione both were crying. Ron refused to beleive it.  
  
"NO! NO! I won't believe it! Harry isn't dead!!" he screamed before running down the stairs and down to the lake. Hermione was on his heels. The people in the common room stared after them, before running after.  
  
Ron fell to his knees at the sight of Harry. Ron pulled him off of Voldemorts body and hugged him close, rocking back and forth. Hermione fell next to him, running her hands through Harry's unruly hair. His best friend, his best friend was gone. Ron sobbed as he saw Harry's peaceful smile. "Damnit Harry WHY?! No! Why did you leave us?!" Ron sobbed. His brother was dead. He saw a peice of parchment taped to Harry's watch. He pulled it off and read it aloud  
  
"When I come to the end of the road  
  
And the sun has set for me  
  
I want no rites in a gloom filled room  
  
Why cry for a soul set free?  
  
Miss me a little- but not too long  
  
And not with your head bowed low,  
  
Remember the love that we once shared,  
  
Miss me- but let me go  
  
For this is a journey we all must take,  
  
And each must go alone,  
  
It's all part of the Master's plan,  
  
A step on the road to home  
  
When you are lonely and sick of heart  
  
Go to the friends we know  
  
And bury your sorrows  
  
In doing good deeds,  
  
Miss me- but let me go "  
  
Those words were read at the funeral of Harry Potter.  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
July 31, 1985-October 6, 2002  
  
A brother remembered  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I cried a lot as I wrote this. I'm really sentimental. I think that this is really good. Hope you all thought so too. Thanks to those who read it. Thanks to Carey who wrote the fic that inspired it. 


End file.
